


The Merry Macaroon

by Dollop_of_Darkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cafe AU, Flirt!Victor, I need season 2 to be able to breathe, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Victuri, barista!yuuri, my first work period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollop_of_Darkness/pseuds/Dollop_of_Darkness
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri walk into a cute café. Viktor sees Yuuri. Viktor wants Yuuri. Yuuri is the beautiful shy cinnamon roll we all need in life. Yuri is sick of Viktor's flirting. Stupid flirting of the hoe-est kind ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YOI. But I am about that YOI lyfe.

It was a quaint little coffee shop nestled off the side of a busy shopping street. Its name, The Merry Macaroon, written in cutesy cursive that made Yuri pretend to barf and beg me not to go in. But it looks soooo cute~! Now stop complaining and take a picture with me! And I grabbed him by the neck to pose for a forced selfie

I fabulously pushed open the door and was greeted by the marvelous smell of ground coffee beans and fattening delicious pastries. Only a few people sat spread out in the shop so finding a seat wouldn’t be hard. It also seemed that we would not be recognized here, finally a peaceful moment away from Yuri’s angels. Swaying up to the dessert display I stopped to make my pick before continuing up to the counter. While scanning the yummy selection, I couldn’t help but ogle the cutie at the counter. I could feel the boys’ eyes on me whenever I looked away, how adorable. And seeing as though I now have an audience, why not give a performance.

Squatting down low with legs slowing spreading open in front of the cake selection really got the barista to take longer looks. With a flip of my bangs I tilted my head to the side exposing my pale neck while slowly biting my lips in mock concentration. His eyes never left me. I brought my knees back together as I pushed by ass up followed by my arched back with a finger trailing the glass along the way. I brought said finger to my lips and placed it against my bottom lip as I boldly stared back into the gaping barista. It was with a simple wink in his direction that had his face fully enflamed.

“Viktor stop being a slut and order damnit!”

I raised to my full height before turning around to face the little loud mouthed brat, “Yuri. Be a dear and go find a table.”

“Why the hell would I-“

“Or I might just post that picture with the location turned on to Instagram.”

With the implications of fangirls being involved Yuri pivoted around, not before mumbling a few colorful words in Russian, and took off to find a secluded table.

Now with that blunt brat out of the way I could be free to talk to the cutie barista. As I walked up I tried not to be flustered about what he most likely heard from the short Russian. Yuri was notoriously loud in any language. 

“Hi-hello! Welcome to The Merry Macaroon. How can-may I service you today.”

“Hello beautiful! How are you?”

Incoherent babbling ensues.

Uh-oh I think I broke the poor thing. “My apologies, that was a bit bold of me. I’m sorry for scarring you.”

“Oh no no!” He scrambled to find words to string together. “It’s ok I just wasn’t ready for that kind of compliment from someone like you..”

“Really? Well I think someone like you should always be bathed in compliments-”

I bent across the counter to look intensely at Romanianized lettering beneath the Kanji characters 

“Yu-uri? Yuuri~! Did I say it right?”

When I looked up I realized that we almost bumped noses due to how close I was leaning. I could perfectly see those big brown puppy eyes behind the blue glasses, the chubby cheeks, the dark blush stamping his cheeks and nose.

“Wow. You really are stunning. Or maybe that’s just me and how I see you. Anyways can I have two iced caramel Macchiatos, one fruit tart, and one almond Danish please.”

“Ye-yes s-sir. And a name t-to call?”

“It’s a foreign name so I’ll just write it down for you.”

After grabbing a napkin from the side and the pink pen perched in Yuuri’s upper apron pocket I scribbled down my name, number, and a little something extra. 

“Thank you, Cutie”

And with a flip of my hair and playful wink I sauntered over to the corner where Yuri sat, purposefully swaying my hips to hold Yuuri’s attention. Oh, and did I have it. Hopefully I’ll get even more of it.

 

Viktor Nikiforov 495-XXX-XXXX  
Call me whenever, I’d love to give you more compliments ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Hey. Ok sorry totally done with that. So this is my first YOI crap and my first AO3 crap. Sorry ahead of time but it's only gonna get worse from here. Tell me if you liked it. If you didn't. Just don't be mean about it, I already know I'm shit. This was just something I had to get outta my system before I went crazy with Victuri feels.


End file.
